


Day 9: Cafe Voltron

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, Costumes, Gen, Glitter, I Don't Even Know, Maid Cafe, disowned lotor, hunk in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Allura is the rich owner of Cafe Voltron, a maid cafe with a space theme...





	Day 9: Cafe Voltron

As the last customer walked out, Allura sighed and closed the door.  
“Staff meeting!”, she called out.  
Her paladins quickly gathered around her. Allura was the rich owner of Cafe Voltron, the best cafe in the city. It was a maid cafe with a space theme, which somehow worked out fine. Her paladins were her employees; they served the guests, sang songs and basically just embarrassed themselves for money.  
“What’s up, Allura?”, asked Hunk.  
“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve”, explained Allura, “So I figured we could do something special.”  
“What did you have in mind?”, asked Shiro  
"Well, first of all I got you special Christmas uniforms", explained Allura. Normally they all wore typical maid outfits with short black skirts and white aprons. The uniforms that Allura showed them now were red and green and covered all over with glitter.  
"FA-BU-LOUS!", cheered Lance. "Those colours look GREAT on me!"  
"Next: Christmas Carols", continued Allura. "We'll be singing the classics, you know, Jingle Bells, Last Christmas and the likes. And of course we'll be serving a special Christmas menu. We'll need cookies, gingerbread and such."  
"I'll start baking right away!", exclaimed Hunk and awkwardly scuttled away in his high heels.  
“And don’t forget to wish the customers a happy Christmas”, reminded Allura them.  
And so the next day, the paladins wore glitter dresses, sang Christmas carols and wished all their customers a happy Christmas. It was all well, until Lotor walked in. He was the heir of their rival cafe, the Galra, until his dad kicked him out and disowned him.  
“I think it’s time we had a discussion. I'm looking for a job", he said.  
"What??" Allura and the others were shocked.  
Lotor shrugged. "Dad kicked me out and I've got bills to pay. I can sing, dance and would obviously look fab in a maid outfit."  
"He does have a point", commented Keith. "And why not?"  
And thus Lotor joined them just in time for the special Christmas day. And wow, did he look good in a glitter dress.


End file.
